


His

by Kazimir



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Comfort, Cuddles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 01:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5766190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazimir/pseuds/Kazimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young Ocelot has been in his room all day. It's up to you to find out why and do what you can to make him feel better. Luckily, just being his seems to be sufficient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His

Your knock on the door was met with silence. Some days- most days- your lover of a fair while now, Adamska, would already be with you, needing you to laugh with him, nurse his wounds, calm his anger, comfort his sadness, whatever it may be that day with the roller-coaster of a young man who you loved so dearly. It was late evening now, and you hadn't seen your willowy, temperamental darling at all throughout that day. To say it had you worried would be an understatement. You pushed on the door, discovering it was unlocked, and stepped into the familiar, dark bedroom. With the light of the hallway leaking in, you could see a slim, tall figure curled up in the blankets on the bed. Adamska. You called his name quietly, wondering if he may possibly be sleeping off a flu, but knowing it was unlikely.

"What do you want?" You heard in his thick accent. He sounded sleepy alright, although more of the depressed sort than the sick. Throughout his ups-and-downs during your relationship you had seen him sad plenty of times, but you can't recall ever seeing him downright depressed. Usually his emotions were quick and strong, if he was angry he would start a fight with a man, and you'd be there to nurse his wounds, not sit and pout, and if he was sad he would drink and cry until you held him and assured him that everything was okay, not lay in bed for a day. The unusualness struck you, but not too hard, it was just another difficult thing Adamska was going through, and it was another thing that your overwhelming warmth and affection towards the man demanded you to solve.

You gently shut the door behind you and walked towards the bed, turning on a small bedside lamp on your way. You crawled on beside the figure that still faced away from you. You layed yourself down beside him, cuddling up against his back and stroking his short, soft hair gently. He groaned comfortably before finally rolling his slim figure over to face you. You saw in the dim light that his eyes did indeed looked sad, and his voice was quiet. 

"How is my beautiful woman?" You smiled at how, no matter the situation, he could always plaster that sly, boyish smirk on his face, and gave him a few gentle kisses before responding. 

"Well, she's been missing her big, strong man, of course." You replied sweetly. You knew from experience that nothing solved his sadness better than cuddles and warmth, so those were things that you would more than gladly exhibit. You pressed yourself against him and wrapped your arms around him affectionately. He wordlessly wrapped his own arm around you and squeezed, feeling both hard and soft at once. You whispered gentle affections into his ear and planted delicate kisses on him. "What's wrong, my Russian cowboy?" You felt him pull you as he sat up and positioned you in the lap of his long legs, still holding you close. He nuzzled his head into the crook of your neck and spoke quietly. "I don't know" he sighed. "A bad day, I suppose."

"Oh. What can I do for you?" You asked, willing to help him in any way you could to get him out of his little slump. He hummed a little laugh. 

"Oh, many things." He said, his heavily accented voice mockingly husky. He then reverted back to his normal way of speaking. "But I think this is a good place to start." He leaned in a kissed you deeply. You happily returned the gesture. He tasted just slightly of alcohol. After he pulled away he looked you over with his grey eyes, stopping after meeting your gaze. "I'm so glad that you're mine." He whispered sweetly, smiling genuinely and sweetly. You smiled back. You wouldn't want to be anyone else's.


End file.
